


Puta Rubia

by Nina_Zann



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Zann/pseuds/Nina_Zann
Summary: When you realise what you've done and the results of your actions begin to hunt you. Will the two women help each other to forgive themselves and move or on will they drown together?Read to find out!
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction and english is not my first language, so don't go hard on me xD  
> I think we all missed closeness between Zulema and Macarena (maybe not this much, but still..)  
> Btw, imagine that this is happening in season 2 after Macarena's parents died.  
> Anyways, I hope you like it, I'm not sure how it will go, so I might delete it afterwards.. Please write what you think in the comments, any opinion, advice or suggestion is welcome. Enjoy!

Zulema's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. I don't know what it was, but I think I heard silent noises in the cell. I looked around, it seemed like everyone was fast asleep.

Strange, maybe my brain was messing with me. As I was about to turn around and get back to sleep I heard it again. Like someone said a silent "no". I looked at the bed next to me where Macarena was sleeping.

Suddenly her body moved. Is she having a nightmare? She turned half the way around, like she was trying to escape from something. Her voice became louder and her movements increased. But it seemed like nobody else was awoke by that. Great.. What am I suppossed to do now? My thoughts were interrupted by another louder "no". Puta rubia. She looked scared and.. helpless. 

Since no one else was awake I slowly stood up and made my way to her bed. As I sat down on the edge of it I could see her face covered up in sweat. I tried to wake her up by calling her name. "Maca. Maca, wake up"- but she just turned around almost facing me and cried out "no, please!" 

Shit. I had to wake her up before she wakes everybody else up. I gently shook her shoulder with my hand saying "Macarena you're dreaming, wake up. Maca!"  
She woke up and grabbed my hand almost rising to a sitting position, breathing rapidly. When she saw me she backed away almost screaming.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you."-I said raising both of my hands so she could see that I didn't mean any harm. She continued looking at me still unsure of her awarings and scared. "I'm not going to hurt you rubia, calm down. You were having a bad dream, I just woke you up." She seemed to understand and relaxed a little, still trembling. "Zulema.."-she said quietly, her voice shaking. 

I came closer to her, but not too much, because I didn't want to scare her. "It's my fault Zulema"-she said tears forming in her eyes. What the hell is she talking about?!  
"What do you mean?"-I asked her. She just looked at me, tears streaming down her face as she tried to catch up her breath.

"Outside.. Air.. I need air"-she said grabbing my hand with both of her hands. "Maca, It's the middle of the night. They won't let you out now, you know the rules"-I said putting my other hand on top of hers. "Please"-she said, coming closer to me, her whole body shaking. 

Joder, what the hell should I do now? I looked around, everyone else was still sleeping. Great, I'll have to try to reason with her myself. "Shh, calm down. Listen to me, close your eyes"-I said and she just shook her head scared. "Maca, I'm trying to help you. I know I'm not your favourite person, but I'm your only option now, unless you want me to leave you alone with your thoughts?"-I asked and she shook her head terrefied. 

"Then, I need you to trust me, okay? I'm right here, nobody's going to hurt you. Close your eyes and try to imagine that we are outside." She unsurely closed her eyes, still shaking and clutching my hand tightly. "That's it, imagine that we are outside. Cold wind is brushing your hair, try to feel it and take a deep breath"-I said and watched as she tried to take a breath in, but it seems that sharp pain raced through her chest, because she gripped my hand even tighter and oppened her eyes.

"I-I can't"-she barely said, putting one hand over her chest. Suddenly she started looking all over the cell and saying "no" again. Like she was still half trapped in her dream. 

"M-make it stop! Please, j-just make it stop"-she said with pleading, watery eyes, shaking my hand with both of hers.  
"Hey, hey, shhh. You're okay, I'm here. There's no one else here, your mind just went back to your dream"-I said and before I was even aware of it my motherly instincts kicked in.

I sat on the bed with one leg under me and put my hand on the back of her neck, slowly guiding her head in the crook of my neck, pulling the blonde closer to me. "Shh, tranquila"-I said as she wrapped her hands around me. 

What the hell are you doing Zulema?-I asked myself as I came to my senses. Too late now, the blonde was clutching on to me like her life depended on it. "Tranquila rubia. Respira"-I said and rubbed soothing circles on her back with one hand, while holding her head with the other one. I felt her tensed muscules relax a little under my touch, but her breathing was still worrying me. "Shh, breathe. In, and out. That's it, in and out"-I said slowly brushing my fingers through her hair. 

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing to her?"-we suddenly heard a voice from above..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that you liked the first chapter. Here's the second 🤞 Enjoy!

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing to her?"-we suddenly heard a voice from above and Macarena jumped in my arms. "Zulema.."-she said scared. "Shhh, I'm here honey. I'm here." 

Honey? Really Zulema? I wanted to slap myself. Hard. I hated myself when I was soft. I was supposed to be Zulema-the fearless, cold-hearted bitch, not a softie that's giving you pet-names. But too late now, the word already slipped out of my mouth. The good thing is that except for the blondie no one else heard it and she is not in the state to think about that. "That's just Rizos, she won't hurt you"-I said tightening my grip around her. 

"Rizos joder. Lower your fucking voice."-I said scolding her. As she realised that I'm not hurting her she asked confused "What happened?"

"She had a nightmare, a bad one. Don't worry I got it."-I said as I looked at the shaking blonde in my arms. "Are you sure?"-Rizos asked. "Yeah, don't worry. Go back to sleep."-I said and she turned around. 

"Maca, I need you to try and slow your breathing down, no one is going to hurt you, okay? We are in our cell, sitting on your bed, it's just you and me, the others are sleeping. There is no one else in here."-I say while brushing her hair, trying to calm her down. She tried to even her breathing clutching hard on my t-shirt. "That's it, relajate. Respira." I say thinking what the hell could have brought the blonde to this condition. What could've she possibly dreamed about? 

After a couple of minutes she managed to calm down a little and she eased her grip on my t-shirt. She lifted her head and our gazes locked. "It was my fault Zulema. They died because of me" she barely whispered, tearing up again. 

"You are talking about your parents, right?"- I asked and she nodded, lowering her gaze. "Hey, look at me"-I said and gently brought her chin up to face me. "If that bastard didn't play you like he did you wouldn't be here in first place. Plus, they could've rejected the money hunt, but they didn't. And also, I could've not sent Hanbal to get the money and complicate things, but I did. So it's not your fault only."- I said and smiled a little. "But they tried to help me and the died Zulema"-she said wiping her tears away. 

"Karim killed them, but you killed him. You got revenge for them and that's the most important. Life isn't always fair Maca. Life is actualy never fair. It takes things from you, without any warning. You have to understand that you can't protect or save anyone. The only thing you can do is try to survive. They were protecting you your whole life, until suddenly the world crashed on you. And by blaming yourself you won't change anything. The harm is done, you can't bring them back. But you can make it out of this. You have to, unless you want their death to be for nothing. You have to make peace with yourself rubia. That's the only way you can move forward"-I say and she just burried her head in her hands.

"I am not supposed to be here. Why is all of this happening to me? What did I do wrong?"-she asked. "As I said rubia, life is never fair. That's why you have to learn to accept that things like that will happen even if you don't deserve it and there is nothing you can do to stop them. The only thing you can do is to be strong, survive and fight back"-I say and she looks at me. 

"But I'm not like you Zulema. You are used to living this kind of life for years. But I'm not"-she said tired. "Ah rubia. Like it or not, you'll learn. You'll get used to it. Are you okay now?"-I asked softly caressing her arm. "Yes, much better. Thank you. And Zulema, please don't mention this to anyone."

"Rizos already saw us, she thought I was trying to kill you, but I assured her to get back to sleep."  
"What? When?"-she asked confused.

"Earlier when you were still half-trapped in your dream. But don't worry, maybe she won't remember it. Even if she does, it's Rizos."-I say and she just nodded her head.

"Hey, look on the bright sight. If non of this happened, you would've never met me"-I said with a slight grin. She just looked at me like are you fucking kidding me. "Relax rubia, I was trying to cheer you up. Now, you should get some rest". 

When I said that she looked at me, panic evident in her eyes. "I can't go back to sleep"-she said. "Maca, best case scenario, It's 4 am. Worst case scenario, 3 am or earlier. There's not much you could do in the middle of the night"-I said but she still looked terrefied.

"Come on, I'll be here. I'm a light sleeper, I'll wake you up again if needed"-I said and just as I turned to stand up i felt a grip on my hand. I turned arround, and she said "Stay. Please." 

I could see fear in her eyes. Fear and guilt. Puta rubia. I can't just leave her like this. "Okay, make some space for my big ass"- I said and she smiled a little. I lied on my side facing her, and she snuggled closer to me. I wrapped one arm over her protectively, while combing her hair with the other one. "I'll be right here, okay? Now close your eyes and relax"-I said and she closed her eyes. 

"You're not the heartless bitch you pretend to be Zulema"-she said suddenly. Great, so this is what I get in return. "You know, this hand can easily go around your neck and twist it"-I say with a smirk. She smiled and said "You wouldn't do that"-and snuggled even closer. Puta rubia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa 🙈 So, this chapter is a little bit longer, I hope you didn't get bored xD I sort of like how it turned out 😂 Please tell me what you think in the comments! ♡♡♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated earlier guys 🙈 I had a very important exam to study for (and I passed xD yey). But I will make it up to you, I promise! Enjoy!

Macarena's POV  
I was woken up by the usual noise as every other morning-guards shouting and hitting the doors. I felt a warm hand over me, that's when I realised that Zulema was laying next to me and I rememberd what happend last night. Shit.

"Good morning sleeping beauty"-said Zulema pulling her hand back to give me some space as she realised I was awake.  
"You stayed"-I said smiling slightly.  
"You asked me to."  
"Thank you Zulema, really."- I said and she just smiled.

"Well, I'd better get up before someone sees us in a bed together and starts asking weird questions"-she said and chuckled. I smiled back and nodded. 

After shower we went down for breakfast. I sat at the table with Rizos next to me, Tere and Sole across. I was lost in my thoughts when Rizos asked "Maca, what happened last night?" 

"Last night? What do you mean?"-and that's when I remembered Zulema telling me that she saw us. Shit, shit..  
"Come on, don't play dumb. I saw you with Zulema. At first I thought she was trying to choke you, but then she told me you had a nightmare."  
"Ah, yeah.. I.. I woke up, couldn't sleep, she was awake, she kept me company. That's all."

"Are you sure nothing else happened?"-Rizos asked stubbornly.  
"Joder Rizos! What else could have happened?! Just leave it allone"-I said annoyed and got up. I realised that half of the people there turned around but I didn't care. I had to get out of there. 

I walked out at the backyard and sat down, my back to the wall. My thoughts were all mixed up and I still can't proccess what exactly happened last night. I mean my dream was that intense that I ended up asking Zulema for help. Zulema from all the people. Damn it Macarena. But the strangest thing was that she actually helped. It seemed like it was a totally different person from the daily cold-hearted, scary Zulema. Like there almost wasn't even a trace of her. There is a very caring and kind person pushed deep inside behind the poisoning scorpion facade she built for years. I can't help but wonder why. Why built those walls so high and thick? And what the hell had happened to her to act the way she acts all the time..

As I was thinking I saw a shadow coming near me. It was Zulema. "Penny for your thoughts?"-she asked sitting down next to me.  
"Hey"-I replied smiling a little. "I was just.. thinking about last night"-I said and she nodded.

"I was reliving everything Zulema"-I said and she just looked at me not saying anything, allowing me to continue. "The moment when Karim shot my dad.. I was paralysed.. and later I was at their grave and I could hear his voice telling me that it's my fault. That it's my stupidity that led to their death and after that both of their faces (mum's and dad's) appeared yelling at me while Karim was shooting at them over and over again.. and it seemed like it lasted forever"-I managed to finish and didn't even realised I was crying.

I felt a warm touch on my tigh. Zulema's hand. "I told you last night rubia, you're not the only one to blame for this. You have to forgive yourself. Make peace with yourself and move on. The harm is already done"-she said looking at me and I nodded. Then she stood up making her way to Saray who was waving at her.

Zulema's POV

Puta rubia. She's beating herself up for their death over and over again, while I'm the only one who should be blamed.  
"Gitana"-I said getting closer to Saray.  
"Zule.. What's going on with you and Macarena? I saw you this morning in her bed before everyone else woke up and now again.."

Not you too gypsy, I cursed in my head. "Nothing is going on, she had a nightmare last night, I was the only one awake, I woke her up, end of the story"-I said a little annoyed.

"Zule, you were in her bed this morning"-Saray continued.  
"She asked me to stay! Damn Saray, what was I supposed to do? Leave her to drown in agony and scream for help?"  
"Okay, okay, chill. I just asked."

"She's blaming herself over the death of her parents Saray.. It's hunting her in her dreams"-I said with a more calm tone.  
"But it's not her fault, it's.."  
"Exactly, It's mine"-I cut her off.  
"Shit"-she said realising the situation. 

"I can't bring them back for her Saray. The least I can do is help her to move on. I owe her that much"-I said and she nodded. 

Why the hell am I being concerned about the bolnde? It's like I feel guilt. That's not like me at all, what the fuck is happening to me? But I couldn't help but feel sorry for the bolnde woman. I couldn't get the images of her state last night out of my mind. She was scared, helpless.. horrified if I may say. And if we are being honest, it's my fault. The thing is, if it was for any other person I would've just looked away. But there is something about the blondie.. I don't know what, I can't explain. But there is, I saw it in her eyes since the first day she came here. She is not like the others. Joder. Snap out of it Zulema! Snap out of it! 

I have to do something, plan something.. something that will take my mind off of those thoughts. And Maca, I could help her get busy thinking about something else rather than drowning in guilt. Wait, why am I suddenly including her in my plans? What the fuck Zulema. I wanted to slap myself. 

"World to Zulema!"-I suddenly heard Saray's voice.  
"Umm, what?"  
"I was talking to you Zule. What happened with the plan to get information of that girl's wherabouts and get us out of here?"  
"Get you out of here? How could I get you out of here gitana when I would be the one giving the information to Castillio in exchange for freedom. My freedom."  
"So you're just gonna live me to rot here? Really?"  
"Joder Saray. What can I do? Tell me. What?"  
"What you do best Zulema. Make a plan for us to escape"-she said and I looked at here amazed. 

That was it! The thing that would keep me and Maca busy and out of those horrible thoughts! Did I say me and Maca again?!  
Puta rubia, she got in my head. Zulema Zahir never lets anyone get inside her head. Joder.. But, I could use her help, three people are better thinking and working than one. 

"You are amazing gitana"-I said punching her arm playfully as she looked at me confused. "You are amazing!"-I sad again and grinned. Well, here we go.


End file.
